1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an optical sensor and, more particularly, to a wide field of view multi-telescope optically multiplexed sensor.
2. Discussion
Wide field of view optical systems, such as refractive telescopes, are utilized in multiple spectral applications and in certain space systems. For applications in which navigation, pilotage, or driving of a vehicle are involved, the optical system must provide a large two dimensional field of view. Also, it is desirable to have a wide field of view system which provides a panoramic view or 360.degree. hemispherical coverage view with high image resolution capacity. This type of system may be utilized in wheeled vehicles, such as an automobile, without moving a turret to obtain a full 360.degree. of coverage view. Also, this type of system may be utilized in airborne wide recovery systems and in helicopter, airplane or commercial aircraft collision warning systems.
Previous types of optical systems which were utilized to provide a panoramic wide field of view include wide angle gimbal scan sensor systems and various mirror scan concepts with either fixed sensors or rotating sensors. Disadvantages of these types of systems include a complex gimbal and drive system which is required to perform the wide angle scan function. Another disadvantage is the high acceleration/deceleration associated with turnaround of the gimbal or mirror scan system. Also, angular position of the line of sight in either the gimbal or mirror scan system demands precision installation of a read out transducer on each axis of interest. Further, the window configurations are limited for these scanned systems for wide field of view coverage. The window installation configurations are limited to large windows, faceted windows and spherical windows. These limitations are unacceptable for some types of aircraft installation. Previous wide field of view refractive systems usually have low image resolution.